2014.03.14 - The Tarzan Look
There's no boom or crack of thunder. No flash of light or even cool rock music entrances. No, it just appears in the above Metropolis. A strange swirling mass of magic energy over a small park. Thankfully it's one that's closed due to being damaged in a recent fight since something launches out of the swirling magic thing and crashes right into the playground equipment. Dust rising, some people walking by have ducked for cover and are only now peeking their heads out cautiously and trying to see just what fell into that dust cloud. Teddy Altman was just on his way to a nearby store when the phenomenon caught his eye. He was slated to meet Billy later today... near that playground, in fact. With all the magic and the swirling and the vortex, the teen grows worried. He starts running while at the same time he dials a fast-dial number on his Starkphone. "Billy?" he says as someone picks up on the other end "... are you having.. issues?" Magic has many odd rules, most of them contradictory, but amongst them somewhere is the fact that it tends to call out to other mgics. That is why when demons attack it is usually a magical superhero somewhere that gets involved. And why when a big ball of swirly magic starts launching things into unused playground equipment the Teenaged mage happens to be near by. He happened to be planning to meet up with his boyfriend with a bag full of comics and a fresh orange soda, but duty calls when weird stuff starts to happen. He is already reaching for his phone when it starts to ring. "Not me, but I am close. Going to be there in red." He says before hanging up. "Iwanttobeincostume, Iwanttobeincostume, Iwanttobeincostume$xn!" He chants to himself while running towards the park ducking into an alley way just before the spell takes effect. There is a flash of light and a crack of thunder not far from the Swirling mystical energies and the crashed payground that heralds the appearance of one of Earth's mightiest heroes, Thor! No, wait, whomever that is is too short to be Thor, not to mention not nearly muscular enough or blond. He is, however, obviously a fan looking at his costume. There is a deffenet Asgardian like theme in the dark haired teenagers costume as he appears floating in mid air with a staff covered in glowing runes in one hand. Wiccan of the Young Allies is now on hand in case bad things are about to happen. Will bad things happen? Does a horde of demons launch from the cloud? Do tentacles from beyond reach out and try to grab Wiccan? Does a bad stand up routine begin? Nope. Not this time. Insteaad, there's just some coughing and an annoyed groan from the dust. "I swear she was trying to kill me," follows the coughing. As the dust clears, a figure can be seen climbing to his feet and untangling himself from what used to be a swingset. Tall, muscular...and looking a little scruffier than usual, it's...Superboy? It looks like him and he does have what looks like the S-Shield painted onto his chest...but he's standing there in nothing but a fuzzy loincloth. The teen of steel lifts a hand to shield his eyes from the sun and looks around. "Did she even get me to the right place?" he mutters to himself. Along the way, Teddy ducks into convenient alleyways to effect his transformation, so it is Hulkling who arrives to the parking lot, ready to face the evil of... Furry loincloths? Hulkling frowns and cants his head as he approaches the teen of steel. "... Er ... " he tries again. "I may be sorry for asking, but why are you dressed as Tarzan, Superboy?" Wiccan blinks, then blinks again, then blinks a third time and takes a second to rub his eyes with his free hand to make sure he is seeing what he is seeing. Yup, that is a furry loin cloth wearing Superboy. Well, at least it is not the angery metal bull again. The mystic teen drops out of the air to the ground so he can approach just as Hulkling arrives on scene and sees what he is seeing. "Ok, so you are seeing what I am seeing then Hulkling? Good. Um...who was trying to kill you Superboy?" At first, Superboy doesn't seem to notice he's not alone. When he spots Hulkling, Superboy tenses up and prepares for a fight. He relaxes a little when he doesn't seen scales, armor, and sees that blond hair. Then Hulkling says that name and Conner's eyes widen. In a blink of super-speed, he's there grabbing Hulkling by the shoulders. "You know who I am? This is Metropolis then?" he asks. Then Wiccan says it and Kon is letting go of Hulkling and grabbing Wiccan's shoulders the same way. "You know me too? Oh hell yes it worked!" he exclaims, ignoring the questions for now. Hulkling opens his mouth to say something, when his StarkPhone goes off. The dreaded name on it? MOM. "Er... can you see what he's talking about, Wiccan? I've got to take this..." And with a quick deployment of wings, the teen takes to a nearby skyscraper. There are some calls you simply can't stop. Not if you want to have dinner, anyways. Walking along the street nearby, A young blonde is carrying a few shopping bags. It's about then that she catches sight of the strange flashing. While she isn't a reporter, nor is she any sort of anything, her curiosity is piqued and that in itself is enough to cause her to go exploring. Within moments she is within visual range of the various heroes present. "Wow. This is like ultra cool! What is going on!" She keeps moving closer. Wiccan takes a half step back when Superboy grabs Hulkling, and then eeps when he is grabbed by the shoulders and can't stop himself from sparking. He does his best to make the electricity die down as soon as it happens but hopes he does not hurt Superboy too much when that happens. "Yes Superboy, this is Metropolis, or at least a park inside of the lower parts of it." It is then that Hulkling's phone goes off and Wiccan nods at him. He knows just how important it is to take those calls from a parent, especially since this does not seem to be an invasion of demons or tentecled things from beyond time and space. "Yes we know who you are, your Superboy. Or at least one of the Superboys I mean there was the time traveling one from a possible future that used the name but he has not been seen around recently...." The sparks get Superboy letting go quickly, shaking his hand slightly. "Dammit that hurt," he complains a little. His grin returns quick enough though and he looks up at the buildings around them. He jumps slightly when the phone goes off but it passes quickly. "Yeah...this is lookin' familiar. Definitely the right place," he says, giving a quick wave as Hulkling takes off. "What, dude?" he asks, frowning as Wiccan mentions the new Superboy. Then he spots Suzy coming closer and arches a brow. "She with you too?" The girl blinks at Superboy and cocks a rather annoyed stance. She places a hand on her hip and gives the dagger eyes to him. "Like, excuse me, this girl has got a name! And I am totally not with him. I was just shopping and seen your awesome light show!" Slowly she mellows out a little and gives a smile. "The name's Suzanna Sherman. Nice to meet you both. I'm from Calie, just moved here. It's so cool to meet you all! Wiccan winces and looks a little sheepish at Superboy. "Sorry, wasn't prepaired for the highspeed grab and shake. There was another Superboy that was from the future, or a future, or something like that. She who?" Wiccan asks the last before looking around and spotting the blond girl. "Not with me and...what is it with Metropolis? Big light show spits a guy in nothing but a loincloth out of it to go crashing into a playground and the civilians come to get a closer look instead of leaving the area just in case it is a rampaging alien bent on world domination?" The reply he gets from Suzy makes Superboy blink a few times and hold up both hands defensively. "Hey, I don't know any of your names," he says, looking to Wiccan for backup. "Uhh, yeah. Look, it's nice meeting you guys but I've got to find..." he pauses, brow creasing in frustration as he tries to remember the right words. "the Justice League," he finally says, a touch of uncertainty in his voice. "Either of you know where they are?" Suzy shakes her head, "Sorry, I haven't a clue. I just moved to town and am I am sorta having my own level of ultra weird issues. I sorta got shot in the head a few days ago!" She shakes her head as if trying to shake off the events that had happened. A bit of red comes to her face as she realizes that hey, there is a guy in a loin cloth here. She turns her face away. "As for the Ultra Lame excuse you gave why I shouldn't investigate, I totally would help to stop a crazy rampaging alien. I totally could help!" Suzy argues. She has no idea what she could do to stop it but hey, she'd try at least. "Besides What if someone ultra bad came back here and tried to hurt you guys? I could help stop them!" Wiccan blins and nods. "Umm...there is the Hall of Justice? I think thats how most people would go to find them but ... um they have kind of been buisy with some huge evil alien that almost killed Superman and did kill Iron Man." Suzy, well Wiccan ignores the comments from her for now because it is always possible she is a metahuman still in civilian clothes instead of a normalish looking civilian she appears to be. "You got shot in the head?" Superboy asks, staring at Suzy a moment. He looks at her like he's trying to see if there's a hole in her head. He shrugs a little when Suzy goes red and looks away. "Pretty sure I can handle anything ultra bad showing up," he says, flexing a bit. Even with his current problems, he's still cocky. He nods slowly to Wiccan. He's got no idea where the Hall of Justice is. "And how do I get there?" he asks. There's a pause at the mention of Superman, Kon's eyes widening slightly as memories start flickering back into place. "The hell..." Suzy glances at Superboy as he first seems to be trying to see a hole in her head... or checking her out. This brings a bit more red to her face... and then the flexing. "Umm... I wish I knew what I was dealing with. Some friends are trying to figure it out but They haven't had the time to give me a once over. Maybe I could have helped with the big evil alien problem?" She asks idly. Wiccan blinks at Superboy. "You...don't know? Ok." He figured it was a fairly public landmark that has been there a while, but then again it might just be that he is a huge fanboy so was there in the crowds when it was first announced that they were building the place. He quickly gives Superboy directions and then just sighs a little. "Some kind of evil dark alien God. Out of my leauge for now so been trying to help and fight lower level villians and demon armies and stuff while the Leauge and Avengers deal with him." Any other time, Kon probably would have been checking out. But right now he's too busy dealing with hazy, foggy memories and a weakness he'll not admit to. He nods a little as the alien problem is explained, not as concerned with it as he should be. He looks lost as the directions are given but doesn't say it. "Right..." he trails off, frowning. He's quiet for a few moments and finally notices their different states of dress. "Either of you have some pants I could borrow?" Suzy blushes a little and pulls out a coat and a pair of long pants. She is not exactly petite in size so the clothes might just fit. She was shopping after all. "Umm you can try these. They may be womens but it's better then being like umm... Well... " She trails off. She turns to Wiccan. "If evil gods are attacking I really do need to learn some things. This is Ultra crazy!" Wiccan nods and then looks at Superboy agian, and had almost forgotten he was only wearing the loincloth. With a blush he stammer, "I-i..hold on a second I think I can help there." He floats back form him a few feet, and few inches off the ground, so that there is plenty of space to work with before takeing a deep breath and chanting. His voice takes on a hallow eldritch tone. "IwantSuperboyclothed, IwantSuperboyclothed, IwantSuperboyclothed!" It is as Suzy offers her clothes that the spell goes off catching them, some of the broken bits of the playground, some leaves and dust up in some winds and causes them to swirl around Superboy before being altered by the magic. When the wind settles down Superboy will be dressed, and in a slightly stylized version of what Superman wears only with gloves combat boots and instead of a cape a nice leather jacket as well as a pair of reflective black wrap around sunglasses perched on his head. Superboy can't help but flex a little more when Wiccan blushing finally clues him in to why Suzy's been so red too. Smirking a bit, he stretches to show off for them both more. Yep, still Superboy. He stares as Wiccan goes magical on him and looks to Suzy. "Uhh, what's he doin'?" he asks, hoping this goes better than his other recent encounter with magic. The clothes Suzy offers get a little look and Kon's about to decline as politely as he can when things start swirling around. As it all settles down, Superboy looks down at himself. "Damn...I look good," he remarks, looking over his shoulder. Of course the sight of the costume and jacket get memories working again. Conner grimaces, putting a hand to his head. "Dammit." Suzy puts the clothes back into her bag and smirks, "Looking ultra cool if I say so myself!" She giggles a little as she is finally able to check him out without turning red. "Umm I will be straight forward, I couldn't tell if you were checking me out or looking for a hole in my head. If it's the latter there isn't one. The bullet hit me but... When I came to my senses it was on the ground and well." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a rather flat .22 bullet." It ya wanna check it out that's cool." Wiccan grins and blushes again as Superboy mentions how good he looks. Yup, he loot hot. And Hulkling is so gonna be so annoyed that he is not getting a picture of this to share with him, he is sure of it. "You do...and...yeah. Anyway, good thing aob ut magic, never have to worry about changing clothes." He blushes a little more and then clears his throat. "That...wow. Would have loved to end up with something that left me bullet proof when I first ended up with powers." He mutters to himself a little before seeing Superboy grab his head. "S-Superboy? Are you ok? IS somethign wrong?" "A little of both," Superboy replies to Suzy. Sure it wasn't entirely the truth but he still smirks. He arches a brow at the flat bullet but waves off inspecting it. "So you're super tough too, huh," he says. Then there's the pain and Kon doesn't respond at first. Gritting his teeth, Superboy shakes his head. "Yeah just...damn...my head's a bit messed up right now." Suzy nods, "I guess I am. Things have just been ultra crazy since I moved here a few days ago. I hope my friends can figure it out. I guess if anyone knows what they are doing it would be the Fantastic Four right?" she asks idly. She smirks as she notices Wiccan blushing. Even more what he is blushing over. She doesn't say anything though. If that's his bag, then who is she to judge. "So yeah. things have been ultra crazy all over haven't they? Crazy gods, crazy people... I'm like ultra amazed that cats and dogs haven't started sleeping together!" It is Wiccan's bag, the real question is how would his boyfriend feel about him blushing over Sueprboy? "I don't know about cats and dogs, but I know Vorpal the purple feline Superhero that recently joined the Avengers tends to work a lot with Iron Spider." Wiccan shrugs a little, but he is not always sure on what kind of insane things are going around New York but he does know most if not all the rumors that go around about different super heroes. "The Fantastic who?" Superboy asks, the throbbing in his head dying down. "They already do," he remarks to Suzy's comment about cats and dogs. The more names Wiccan mentions, the more confused Conner gets. And the more confused he gets, the more frustrated Kon looks. "Yeah. I've got no idea who the hell any of them are." Suzy smiles, "The Fantastic Four are for heros who sorta got altered. They are pretty famous. Mr. Fantastic is extremely smart! There are an ultra lot of books and stuff that reference his stuff. The invisible woman is like his SO err Wife or something. The Human Torch is the Invisible Woman's brother, and The Thing is like ultra big and tough. He is like part rock or something." She comments before looking curiously at Wiccan, seems Superboy isn't the only one cofused about hte other heros. Wiccan gives a slightly emberassed smile. "They are all heroes. Not the biggest names, although like I said Vorpal is an Avenger now, but I...um...yeah kind of a major nerd just ignore me I will be over here babling." Superboy just shakes his head to what Suzy says, none of it ringing a bell. Wiccan's awkwardness gets a shrug and Conner runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah...I'm gonna get going. I need to find that Superman guy," he says. "I'll catch you guys later," he mutters, floating into the air. It's not the fluid way people might expect or remember of him. In fact his lift off is pretty sluggish. Suzy watches at Superboy lifts off, "That is soo cool! I wish I could fly. I think it would be like ultra cool and stuff!" SHe comments idly. "Feeling the wind in my hair would so awesome! So are you like heading out too?" She asks Wiccan. Wiccan watches Superboy go and gives a little wave. Then turns to Suzy. "I...not really sure? I mean I came this way because I felt a massive build up of magic energy and it turned out to just be Superboy getting spat out of a portal. And flight is fun most of the time...as long as you remember when to stay on the ground and don't end up hitting your head on the ceiling when not paying attention...and can figure out landings without hurting yourself." Suzy hmms, "The way things are going with me, Who knows, Maybe I will be flying around someday!" She laughs a little. "Sorry, My sense of humor is ultra corny anymore." She pauses a moment and gives a curious look to Wiccan, "Umm, Like I thought magic was like fake and stuff." Wiccan grins and shakes his head. "Stage magicians use tricks, well most of them, but I still wouldn't call even that fake. I mean a good bit of slight of hand is just as good as actually teleporting something. But, yeah magic is real. Wands and spells and all that, although most wands just lead to trouble and if you don't know what your doing spells can go wrong all kinds of ways." Suzy blinks a few times, "Err, Alright, I'll like take your word for it. I totally don't think I wanna mess around with that stuff... well maybe someday, if only for some sort of trick to get dressed like you did for Superboy. That would be ultra cool!" Wiccan coughs a little and looks emberassed at babbling, again. "Yeah, the suiting up thing is useful. Although can go really wrong if you let your mind wander. Magic isn't something you want to mess wiht you you don't have a talent for it or a good teacher though. Thats what I was meaning to say. You mentioned the supertoughness thing and helping people...have you started working on a codename or ID as a superhero?" Suzy shakes her head, "Not yet. I haven't really thought of making it official yet. I am still getting used to it. I don't even know what I can do! I mean... I was like trying to call the police and some ultra bozo was shooting everywhere. He like shot my phone and my head! It was totally bogus!" She shakes her head. "Then I think I like pushed a bus?" Wiccan nods and then grins a little. "That is pretty cool. At first all I could do was throw lightning and float. You might want to think about it a bit before running at trouble if you are not sure you want to be a hero. Having a secret ID is a good way to keep yourself and anyone you know in your normal life safe. I..." He starts to say something else when there is suddenly the sound of a Lady Gaga song comming from his pants. "Eep, er...I kind of have to take this..." He says while reaching to pull out a phone that seems to have an extra thick rubber armor around it. Suzy nods, "I should like be getting back to the Baxter building. That is like Ultra important and stuff." She comments and turns to go. "It was way cool to meet you!" She comments as she gets going. "Oh if you like ever wanna go shopping or whatever you can like call me and stuff!" She quickly writes down her number and gives it to him before heading out. Wiccan nods and grins taking the number, after a second he pulls out of thin air a buisness card that has the name Wiccan written in red and a phone number. "If you ever need help or anything you can call me, that number goes straight to safe phone I have." With a grin he waves good bye to Suzy while flying upwards and speaking into the phone. "Hey T, yeah I understand. Oh my God, did you see him ...." Category:Log